


Crossroads

by NeonDreams



Series: Egobang Bondage [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Mild D/s, Prostate Massage, Rope Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: He didn't see the rope at first but when he did, he couldn't take his eyes off of it. The rope was a deep crimson red and it seemed to almost shine in the light. There were three bundles on the bed, sitting next to each other. He wanted to touch them to see if they were soft.





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired again! Here's the rope work in the fic.
> 
>  
> 
> [Crossroads](https://hajimekinoko.tumblr.com/post/167567867716/crossroads)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

They were doing it again. Dan didn't know how their relationship had become this but he wasn't complaining. Arin said he had been practicing his rope work and that he wanted to surprise Dan with something. He couldn't possibly think of what Arin was planning but he trusted him.

 

Arin had asked Dan to come over. Suzy was gone for the weekend so they had the house to themselves. When Dan arrived, the house was filled with a wonderful aroma. "Arin?"

 

"I'm in the kitchen, come on it." Dan followed the smell to the kitchen where he saw Arin leaning over a large pot.

 

"Hey, whatcha making?"

 

"Homemade ramen." Dan's eyebrows shot up. "You weren't here the last time I made it and I really wanted you to try it."

 

"I'm down for ramen." He smiled which made Arin grin.

 

"Great well it's almost done." Dan walked over and kissed Arin's cheek. They both blushed. "Why don't you get yourself a drink." He nodded and did just that. Before he knew it, there was a steaming bowl of ramen in front of him.

 

"Dude, it looks and smells amazing."

 

"Well try it, I wanna know what you think." Arin sat across from him. Danny slurped at the soup and hummed. "Good?"

 

"Incredible." Arin beamed at the praise. They ate in relative silence, both wrapped up in the wonderful ramen. Dan finished and leaned back in his chair. He smiled fondly at Arin. How did he get so lucky? An incredible man, his best friend and now... well they didn't have a name for it but it was sexual and amazing with possible feelings.

 

Arin stood and grabbed both of their bowls. He worked on putting the food in containers. Dan stood. "Can I help?"

 

"No I've got it. You just rest for later."

 

"Later? I still don't know what you've got planned."

 

"It's a surprise!" Arin said in a sing song voice, grinning. Danny chuckled and shook his head. He moved to the living room to relax and pet whichever cat came up to him. It was Mimi this time. He pet her until he heard Arin call for him. "Daniel Avidaniel, when you're ready please join me upstairs." Dan chuckled and stood, following Arin up.

 

He didn't see the rope at first but when he did, he couldn't take his eyes off of it. The rope was a deep crimson red and it seemed to almost shine in the light. There were three bundles on the bed, sitting next to each other. He wanted to touch them to see if they were soft. "I need you to strip." Dan's head snapped to Arin. There had been a tone in his voice that made Dan want to listen to him. Was this what he had read about, Dominates and submissives?

 

He pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. Arin watched and waited as he pushed his jeans and underwear down, taking them off with his socks. He shivered slightly, whether it was from the cold or from Arin staring at him he wasn't sure. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I need you to stand up straight for me with your arms at your sides." Dan reluctantly put his arms down and Arin grabbed the rope. He started to drape it over Dan's shoulders and tying knots around his body in a criss cross pattern. Two knots ended up pressing hard against his nipples and he gasped. Arin smirked slightly and kept working down his body.

 

It was tight across his chest and around his waist. Arin was pulling a little tighter then usual but Dan didn't mind. He had reached Dan's hips. "Spread your legs for me." He did and Arin knotted more rope around his hips and the top of his thighs. He pulled it tight against his pelvis, leaving his cock untouched but completely aroused. The rope went between his legs and he finished it off. Arin stood up and stepped back to admire his work. "You look beautiful." Dan blushed and squirmed. It was tight all around his body and in all of the right places. His cock was achingly hard and leaking precum. He wanted Arin to keep touching him in any way possible. "How do you feel?"

 

"Really good." He licked his lips and realized how dry his throat was. Arin got him some water and he gulped it down greedily. "What now?"

 

"Now I want to pleasure you until you can't take it anymore." A soft moan escaped Dan's lips, making Arin smirk. He helped him to the bed and made him get on his knees. He pushed him down so that his ass was in the air. "Color?"

 

"Green." Dan moaned and squirmed. Arin grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks apart. He licked over his hole and Dan whined. He kept licking at him to get him to relax. He panted and moaned, gripping at the sheets. They had tried this before, Arin eating him out and fingering him open but the thought of being pleasured until he couldn't take it, what was he going to do to him?

 

He pressed his tongue to Dan's hole, slowly pushing into him. He groaned and rocked his hips. He worked his tongue around the rim until he was sure he was relaxed enough. Arin grabbed the lube and put some on his finger. He slowly pushed in and Dan gasped. "Relax." Arin rubbed his asscheek as he slowly worked his finger into him. Dan moaned and rolled his hips. "Good, just like that." Dan moaned again. Arin twisted his wrist, searching for something. He found his prostate and Dan cried out in pleasure. Grinning, Arin pressed down on it again, making Dan nearly scream. He rubbed his fingers in small fingers, teasing him. He was panting hard now and rocking his hips in earnest. He was mumbled nonsense.

 

Arin kept rubbing his prostate, hoping to get Dan to come."Please please please please." Dan mumbled into the bed, trying to get Arin to fuck him. He pressed down again and Dan shouted.

 

"You haven't come yet." He rubbed his prostate again. "I want you to come for me."

 

"Arin.." He whined, rocking his hips back. "Please.."

 

"Please what?"

 

"Please fuck me."

 

"But I want to take my time with you." Arin pulled out his finger and Dan whined loudly. "You're being impatient." Dan tried to see what Arin was doing but then he felt something blunt press against his hole. Arin slowly pushed his cock into him and moaned. "Fuck, you're so tight." Danny panted under him. Arin grabbed into the rope as he slowly rocked his hips, thrusting in and out of him. Dan didn't know how much longer he'd last but it didn't take long for Arin to pick up some speed and fuck him hard. He thrusted deep and Dan cried out as he came. Arin kept thrusting, chasing his own orgasm. Dan just let him use him, another orgasm building. Soon they were both coming, Dan on the bed and Arin into the condom.

 

He panted hard and pulled out, helping Dan lie on his side. He threw away the condom and stripped. He cleaned up the mess and slowly started to untie the rope. Dan just lied there and let Arin move him where he needed to until the rope was completely off. He admired the marks over Dan's body. "You did so good baby." He kissed Dan's forehead and got him some water before cuddling up to him. He held him in his arms and rubbed his back. "How do you feel?"

 

"I love you." Dan mumbled into Arin's chest. He flushed and tried to hide his face. Arin cupped his cheek and made him look at him.

 

"I love you too Dan." Arin beamed as tears fell from Dan's eyes. He wiped them away and kissed him softly.

 

"When can we do that again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. You can find me on Tumblr at <http://twinklesbrightly.tumblr.com>


End file.
